


It's been a while (I still feel the same)

by LarryLlamas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AIMH, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Break Up, Chop Suey, Fan Signs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Louis Tomlinson's Always In My Heart Tweet, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, My first real crush was Louis Tomlinson, OT4, Smut, Top Louis, i dont even know anymore, im sorry that was when liam was a dark larrie, liam is a dark larrie, like he used to be sigh, mentions of break up, ok so i wrote this before the attitude article came out, so yeah make of it what you will, sorry zayn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLlamas/pseuds/LarryLlamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall came up beside him, holding his hand out for a fist bump.</p>
<p>Liam obliged, and Niall grinned.</p>
<p>"We make a good team, Payno. We did good. We're gonna co-captain this ship."</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>How Liam became a dark larrie.</p>
<p>(I wrote this before the Attitude article came out sigh don't kill me please)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been a while (I still feel the same)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hiii!
> 
> This is my second fic, but I did write it before the Attitude article was published, so we can pretend Liam is still a dark larrie (he probably is) but oh well

It's not that their relationship didn't work. It did. They were perfect for each other. They rarely ever argued, and if they did, they didn't stay mad at each other for very long. They loved each other. Harry would do anything for Louis and Louis would do anything for Harry.  


It was Management. It was Management who stuck a wedge between them, not allowing them to sit together or interact. It was Management who caused them to break up since they wouldn't hop off their dicks about 'Larry'. eventually, they both got tired of the stress and nagging, and decided to break it off.

Harry and Louis were still friends. They still couldn't interact much because of the rumours that were still around, but they were on good terms. They just weren't dating.

They were kind of sad, though. They missed each other. They missed having someone to wake up to in the morning, someone to share late night conversations with, someone to hold.

Liam knew this. Liam had tried several times to get the two back together, but they just wouldn't budge.

During a concert, he got an idea. Whilst he was searching the crowd for some good signs to read, he spotted one that said "Always in my heart @Harry_Styles."

It was like a switch had flipped in his head. Maybe if he reminded Louis and Harry of the good memories of their relationship, they'd realise they outweigh the bad.

He raised the microphone to his lips, acting nonchalant whilst he spoke, "Always in my heart, @Harry_Styles. Aw. Aww. That is beautiful. Absolutely beautiful stuff."

To say the crowd went wild would be an understatement. They went ballistic. Everyone was screaming, and he could imagine the shocked look on Harry and Louis' faces.

When they went for a costume change, Louis grabbed Liam.

"What the hell was that?" He frowned.

"Sorry. I didn't realise what the sign was until I'd already started reading it, and then it'd be too suspicious to stop." Liam lied. He knew what he was doing. Of course he did, that tweet was famous.

"Okay," Louis narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Okay. Just be careful what you read in future."

"I will," Liam nodded, even though he was lying, "Just out of curiosity, why haven't you deleted that tweet?"

The older boy shrugged, glancing down at his feet. "When I said he was always in my heart, I meant it. It'll always be true, so why would I delete it?"

Smiling at the response, Liam simply walked away, dodging the confused look Harry was giving him.

Whilst he was talking to Niall, he saw that Harry was talking to Louis, and he grinned.

"You're up to something," Niall said, crossing his arms.

The brunet smiled innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Nialler."

-

But, unfortunately, Niall didn't give up that easily.

He carried on asking Liam over and over what he was scheming.

It was getting annoying.

"I'm not going to stop until you tell me." He said, for what felt like the millionth time. And Liam knew he wasn't kidding.

"Fine, fucking hell!" Liam eventually groaned, "I'm trying to get Harry and Louis back together."

"Ooh, ooh! I want in!" The blond squealed with delight, "Been wantin' those two fuckers to get their shit together for ages now."

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure if it'll work yet."

"Is that why you read that sign the other night?" Niall asked, finally understanding.

"Yeah. I dunno, I thought it might remind them of the good times they had together. It's stupid, just forg-"

"No, it's pretty damn good, Payno! What've we got to lose, eh? Tell me what I can do to help."

"Well, point me out any signs that are about larry, but not obviously so. Something inconspicuous." Liam told him, "And try and get them close when you're with them, I guess? Like, make them sit together in the cars and on the planes and stuff."

"Signs, planes, cars. Got it. Cheers, Payno!" Niall grinned, skipping off.

Liam had the best mates.

-

Liam had seen the tweets. He'd seen how fans had freaked out over him reading out the sign. His mentions had been full of Larry, so he couldn't imagine Harry and Louis'.

It was rather amusing, actually.

He saw the non-shippers getting mad that the shippers were using him as a 'mouthpiece' for larry.

They acted like he didn't know that the signs he was reading had come straight from Harry and Louis.

Most people had realised he was doing it on purpose after the second time. Some were still in denial.

The second time was when the camera man was putting signs on the big screen for him to read. The first Larry sign he saw was far too obvious, reading: it's okay if you've loved him since he was 18 with pictures of the two of them around it.

Yeah, Louis would kill him.

So he read the next one.

Niall had pointed it out to him earlier, saying, "Payno, 5 o'clock. Sign."

(Quietly, of course. Wouldn't want the fans hearing, or - god forbid - Louis.)

He'd thanked him, and the concert had gone on as normal.

Then, when it had came on the big screen, he'd read it out. 

Before he could, though, he swore he heard Harry murmur, "That was me."

Interesting.

"My first real crush was...Louis Tomlinson."

The fans screamed, and he saw Louis' smile falter slightly out the corner of his eye.

Harry didn't seem to mind, carrying on walking across the stage.

Interesting.

-

"Liam!" Louis had yelled later on, "What the fuck are you playing at? That's the second time you've done this shit!"

"I was reading signs, Louis."

"You were purposely making Harry and I uncomfortable. Cut this shit out, okay? No more." Louis growled.

"You seem to forget that both of the signs I've read are things you and Harry have both said. They were just quotes."

"Well, we didn't mean them, Liam. It was ju-" Louis began, but got cut off by a hurt-looking Harry.

"Speak for yourself, thank you very much," He shook his head, "I happen to of meant every word I said, and I- you know what? Forget it. I'll be in the car."

Louis mouth opened and closed a few times, before he was running after Harry, calling, "Haz, shit, wait. I didn't mean it, let me explain!"

Niall came up beside him, holding his hand out for a fist bump.

Liam obliged, and Niall grinned.

"We make a good team, Payno. We did good. We're gonna co-captain this ship."

Liam simply laughed, shaking his head fondly at Niall.

When they got back to the car, they found Harry and Louis asleep wrapped around each other.

So. That's definitely something.

-

Harry and Louis were shagging. That was the only explanation that Liam could think of to explain the recent events.

They'd been closer than ever recently, not leaving each others side, cuddling, constantly touching. And there'd been sex noises.  _Sex noises!_

Liam was just minding his own business in his respective hotel room when he heard from Harry's:  _oh fuck yes lou, harder, please_

And it hadn't stopped. Almost every night, they'd shag, and Liam would have to listen. And then he'd decided that enough was enough.

He didn't want to push Harry and Louis into telling them about their recently renewed relationship until they were ready, but Liam needed to sleep. He was on tour, for christ's sake.

"Alright," Liam sighed to Louis one day, "I'm glad you and Harry are happy and everything, but can you please stop shagging so loud?!"

"But we're not-"

"No, Louis, let me say this. I'm thrilled for the both of you, I really am, but if I have to hear one more moan of  _lou fuck me harder_  out of Harry's mouth, I might actually follow Zayn out of the band." He was kidding, of course, but it did need to stop.

Louis was leaning his head on his palm, eyebrow quirked amusedly.

"What?" Liam frowned.

"Harry and I aren't shagging." He laughed.

"What? But I hear- Oh, god. No. Please tell me I have not been listening to Harry wanking off to the thought of you."

They were going to traumatise him. They were actually going to scar him for life.

"Well, it's nice to know his orgasms are still because of me." Louis smiled.

When he was going to respond, Niall came into the room and saw Louis, clapping him on the back.

"Happy for you, Lou."

Liam was confused, because he didn't tell Niall that he thought they were back together.

"What? Niall, how do you-"

"Hear them fucking every night from Lou's room," Grinning impishly, he continued to fake moans. "Oh, Harry. Yes, oh my god. Please, oh-"

His face burning bright red, Louis hissed, "Shut up."

Liam smirked.

"Guess Harry's not the only one."

-

"My favourite thing about Chop Suey is...his...eyelashes." Liam reads, "Oh, cause I call him Chop Suey sometimes, don't I? That's Louis. Is it Louis? I think it is. Chop Suey!"

"Alright, Liam." Louis said sharply, warning him.

"Chop Suey!"

He carried on walking across the stage, purposely ignoring Louis' angered gaze.

Mindlessly, he read the next sign. It was the always in my heart tweet. Shit.

"Lo- Oh, I'm not reading that one!"

Niall laughed loudly, breaking the tension.

He was in trouble.

-

He had expected Louis to hit him once they were backstage. Maybe yell at him.

He did not, however, expect him to hug him and say, "Thank you so much, Liam."

What the  _fuck._

_-_

When Louis heard Liam read it, he had been pissed. He's always pissed when Liam had read the Larry signs.

Louis isn't stupid. He knew that Liam was doing it on purpose. He wasn't quite sure of the reason behind it, he just knew he was.

But, the thing is, he wasn't pissed  _because_  Liam was reading the signs.

He was pissed because of what the signs did to him.

They reminded him of everything he could've had. Everything he  _did_  have.

They reminded him of the pain of losing Harry. Of the life he'd let slip through his fingers because he was too much of a coward to stand up to Management.

He'd lost the most important thing in his life, and the signs were reminders of that.

"I'm just gonna, um. Use the loo." He ran off stage, leaning his head against the wall backstage.

A hand laid on his shoulder was what snapped him out of his trance.

It was Harry.

Of course it was Harry. It's always been Harry.

"I don't blame you." Is what he says.

"Huh?" Louis asks.

"I know you blame yourself for us not being together anymore. And I just wanted to say that I don't blame you."

"You should," Scuffing his shoe against the floor, he added, "I was the one who wouldn't fight for us. So you should blame me."

"Well, tough shit. Because I don't. I fucking love you, if you hadn't noticed."

"Still?"

"Well do you still love me?"

He considered lying. He considered telling Harry that he didn't love him, and that he was over it all.

But the truth was, he wasn't, and he never would be.

"Yeah," Louis whispered. "Yeah, I do."

"Exactly," Harry said, "Louis, why are we doing this to ourselves? It's not like it's helping anything. We're the only ones getting hurt."

"But...Management. How do we deal with the hassle?" Louis swallowed.

"To be honest, Lou, the hassle from Management was worth it because I got to come home to you every day."

Louis blushed profusely, and smiled shyly. He couldn't believe that even after 5 years, Harry still had this effect on him.

"We have to get back on stage, Lou, we've been gone too long already, but... come to my hotel room later, okay? We can talk things out there."

Louis nodded, and he already felt happier than he had in these past months.

When he turned to go, Harry called him back.

He turned expectantly, only to be met with a soft pair of lips against his.

He sighed happily, relaxing into the kiss. He hadn't done this for such a long time now and it felt like  _coming home._

And when he practically skipped on stage looking happier than ever, he was still a little dazed, his mind swimming and his body buzzing with  _Harry_.

-

Once he had stopped giggling to himself about the dumbstruck look on Liam's face after he'd thanked him, he found his way back to the hotel and to Harry's room.

He inhaled for a second, preparing himself, and rapped lightly on the door three times.

Just a moment later, he was pulled in urgently by his t-shirt, the door getting slammed behind him.

He was about to make some sort of snarky remark, but was stopped when Harry furiously met his mouth with Louis' and kissed him until he was dizzy with lack of oxygen.

"Well," Louis chuckled breathlessly as Harry suckled a mark onto his neck, "This is a nice welcome, but what happened to talking?"

"Fuck talking," Harry growled, then paused, "Well, no, actually, fuck me, but you get what I mean."

"Wow, okay," Louis chuckled as Harry pulled his shirt over Louis' head, "You're awful forward."

"Louis, I've been wanking to the mere thought of getting to do this again for  _months_. So please, fuck me."

"Oh, um, yes, I can do that." Louis stuttered - and when did he become such an idiot?

"Louis," Harry whimpered, bringing Louis' hand to rest over his crotch and if that wasn't the hottest thing Louis' ever saw...

"Okay," He shucks off Harry's jacket with one hand, whilst palming his dick with the other. "Okay." He repeats and his mind is whirling full of HarryHarryHarry.

"Okay," Harry grins and _this_  is how everything was meant to be.

Harry and Louis were made to orbit around each other. They had some kind of a magnetic pull that kept them together.

They've always been HarryandLouis. They were soul mates.

"Oh, god." Harry whined, grinding against Louis. "God, Lou, please, I need you, please, fuck me, I can't-"

He got cut short when his mouth dropped open because -  yes, okay, that's definitely Louis' hand on his dick. He wriggles quickly out of his jeans and underwear, hard dick slapping up against his stomach.

His gaze finally lands on Louis and it isn't like he's never seen him naked before, he just forgot how gorgeous he was.

Harry whined again, and Louis soothed a hand over his cheek.

"Shh, it's okay baby, I've got you, I've got you."

Carefully backing them towards the bed in the center of the room, Louis peppered open mouthed kisses down Harry's collarbones whilst their knees hit the post and they fell clumsily backwards.

"Guess you really do make me weak in the knees." Harry giggled, and Louis groaned.

"Fucking dork." He said, but he was smiling far too big for it to be insulting.

"You love it."

"I love you."

Harry grinned, "I love you too."

They smiled at each other for a little while before Harry started shifting uncomfortably, obviously still turned on.

"Lou, I don't mean to interrupt the moment we're having here, but I really need your dick inside me right now."

Louis laughed incredulously, rolling off the bed to find lube.

When he came back, Harry had thrown an arm over his eyes, lazily stroking his dick.

He was beautiful.

He didn't look up when he heard the snick of the lube, nor whilst Louis was coating his fingers in it.

He did, however, let out a guttural moan when he felt Louis' fingers at his entrance.

"Fuck, Lou, please," Harry cried out, "Wanted this for so long, need you, please."

"It's okay, baby. I'm here. Never leaving you again."

 By the time Louis was three fingers deep inside Harry, he was a wreck, moaning prettily for Louis.

"Ready for me, baby? You're going to feel so good around me, be so tight."

" _Please!_ " Harry sobbed.

"I've got you," Louis soothed, "I've got you."

Louis watched Harry's contort in what can only be described as complete euphoria.

His eyes glazed over, and his fist tightened on the sheets he was gripping like a vice.

Eventually, Louis was thrusting right  _there,_ hitting Harry's spot every time, something so natural for him.

Right when they were abut to climax, Harry grabbed Louis' hand in his and whispered, "Never leave me again."

Louis leaned his forehead against Harry's and whispered,

"Never."

Harry cried out, climaxing all over himself and Louis, the latter quickly following suit.

"Thank god!" They heard Liam's cry from the next room, "Now I can finally get some sleep because you two wont be jacking off all the time."

Louis laughed, "No, we'll just be having actual sex, which will be twice as loud."

Liam was silent for a second before he groaned.

_"Shit."_

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> sigh


End file.
